Doomed
by Reluctant Prodigy
Summary: Everyone said they were doomed from the start, but that certainly wouldn't stop them from trying.


50 words that give you moments of the tale of one of the fandoms more interesting couples. Fist time writing for Kingdom Hearts, I hope it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Series, _fan_fiction for a reason, you know.

* * *

****

Cotton

He subconsciously rubs his fingers on the soft cotton of her dress while lying there, half asleep, it startles her at first, but she slowly becomes accustomed to it, even the schemer needs to take a breather.

****

Somebody

"What was your Somebody like?" Namine asks, such an innocent question, yet so lethal to Nobodies. Zexion stares off into space for a minute, wondering what would have happened if none of this had never happened, and opens his mouth to speak, but hears the door open.

He shakes his head, Namine nods in understanding.

****

Ringing

A soft ringing fills his ears; he was so use to Namine's voice, the silence seemed almost deafening.

****

Shaking

She runs into his arms, shaking and trembling, and he does everything he can to sooth those shakes, anything to see her smile again.

****

Beautiful

Namine couldn't help but admire Zexion's beauty, he was so poised, so elegant- in his own little way -that she was jealous that she would always be plain boring Namine.

****

Darling

"Well then, _darling_, maybe if you weren't so loud he wouldn't feel the need to torment you." He retorts, his temper rising, then immediately calms himself, looking at the hurt expression in her eyes. It wasn't often he lost his temper, but it had been happing more and more often, ever since he met _her_.

****

Warm

Her face immediately warms at the close contact as he bends to brush a strand of hair from her face, what confuses her is how for a second she feels like she has a heart again and can almost hear it beating softly in her chest.

****

Realize

"Why does it bother you anyway?" Larxene taunted, standing in front of the doorway.

In that moment he realized that he actually _cared_ for Namine and that was why he was defending and yelling, actually yelling, at Larxene late at night, Namine quivering beside him.

****

Bitter

He stares at her bitterly, but she pays no mind to the glare, she guiltily knows that it's directed at Larxene for the shock that still burns her arm, although she doesn't know that it's because he realized something that _should_ be impossible.

****

Audience

Zexion bends down to pick the sleeping girl up into his arms, not once caring about the audience of twelve other Nobodies, whose eyes had all widened at the display.

****

Spirit

Marluxia never did understand how such a caged girl ever managed to gain such a fiery spirit all of the sudden, although the change seemed to happen shortly after _he_ befriended her.

****

Bird

"One day I want to be as free as the birds I draw." Namine remarked once while drawing a picture, another memory, knowing that Zexion would understand, he did. Sometimes, he felt the same way.

****

Useless

"Don't talk like that, you're not useless." Zexion said sharply, hating that she felt the need to insult herself, Namine dropped her pencil in shock, and stared into his eyes.

****

Dislike

"I don't blame you if you dislike me." He whispered into her ear, "After all, I'll never be able to love you like you deserve to be loved." Deep down inside, Namine knew he was right, but she didn't care, it wasn't like she would ever be able to love him back, but for once, Zexion was surprised when she placed her mouth on his.

****

Space

When Zexion was first assigned to watch the memory witch, they had sat on opposite sides of the room, but as each day passed, they found themselves unconsciously drawn to each other, like to opposite magnetic poles. After a little while, they found themselves touching, which honestly shocked the pair when it was brought to their attention.

****

Collect

They were slowly collecting memories of each other, as each day passed and Zexion went into her room to watch her, first by orders, eventually though, just because. Both of their pasts were fuzzy, so why couldn't they create new memories?

****

Selection

He carefully went through every type of flower in Marluxia's garden, not caring about the dangers of being caught. So when the pale white rose was handed to her, she gave him the biggest hug he had ever received.

****

Thread

She aimlessly plays with a thread of silk she found on the table, waiting for him to come. Just when had it become so hard to pass the time when he wasn't there?

****

Insult

"You're so mean! Go away!" She shouted, turning her head away from him, although the insult was immature and no thought was put into it, it hurt more than anything that had anyone had ever said to him.

****

Sharp

When she is first introduced into the Organization, she musters up the courage and smiles, trying to ignore the sharp looks she receives from most of the others. Instead she focuses on the only indifferent one.

****

Chat

Zexion never was one for talking for hours on end, but he'd make an exception for the girl laying her head on his lap, anything to try and distract her from the pain that the others had brought to her.

****

Conflict

Every once in a while they have fights, which they both hate, but just create more precious memories to be held forever in their nonexistent hearts. They both figured that every memory should be cherished, even the bittersweet ones.

****

Weather

She slowly takes Axel's hand, noting that the weather outside is thunderous, and she knows in that instant something bad is going to happen to Zexion, if it already hasn't.

****

Reflex

"You're such a stick in the mud." Namine teased lightly, smiling while she continued to draw her pictures after failing to convince him to let her go in the rain.

His natural reflex was to frown when being laughed at, or strike back, but for some reason whenever she teased him, he couldn't bring himself to. He had to resist the urge to smile. Maybe Namine really was changing him.

****

Spin

He watches her amusedly while she spins in circles while the rain falls all around her. Only she could convince him to come outside when it was pouring outside, to _play_ in it, nonetheless.

****

Sparkle

Her eyes sparkle when he mentions some of Vexen, Lexeaus, and his crazy experiments, and his eyes do the same, knowing that she would find them funny.

****

Shy

When he introduces himself as her current "babysitter", he notices how shy she appears to be, but then he learns that that was all a façade.

****

Present

"_Zexion._" Her voice snaps him back to the present, while squirming in his lap, "You were holding me in a death grip, what were you thinking about?"

He doesn't dare answer; there was no need to tell her about the events that were soon to come.

****

Opponent

He stares at his opponent, the Riku Replica, death was only partially on his mind, but more of life without Namine, and what would become of her. Who would have guessed he'd have grown so attached to her and there was now actually someone more important than himself?

****

Scared

He's gone, she just _knows _it, and in that instant, she become's her breathing become tight and she's scared. She completely terrified for him, and what probably has befallen him. She doesn't understand how she could feel in the first place, but being around Zexion's already messed up that truth.

****

Queen

"And I will treat you like a queen, only the finest things, and-" She silences him with a kiss, "I already agreed to date you-" She tries out the word on her tongue, liking the sound of it, "There's no need to prove yourself to me."

****

Atom

She sighed. Oh how she regretted on asking that one question about physics, but tried to focus her mind on the man in front of her, instead of her silly fantasies.

****

Fog

She looked at the fog that was surrounding the castle sadly, and she could have sworn she had seen his face.

****

Lyrics

She hums, forgetting the lyrics to the song her Somebody use to love and Zexion listens to the sound of her voice, using it as a shield to block out his worries.

****

Sugar

His words were sugarcoated while trying to explain what would eventually become of all Nobodies if they didn't get their hearts back, Namine had a feeling about what he was doing, but just let him carry on.

****

Fix

He stared at her drawing in concentration, trying to figure out how to fix the damp paper, knowing that Namine would not be pleased that it got wet.

****

Precaution

Namine use to always take precaution around others, but ever since Zexion came into the picture, she found her fears just melting away when he was near.

****

Awful

She can't believe how awful she is, how uncaring, ungrateful and selfish she is. Zexion had been killed and she was more worried about Roxas. That was a lie. She would always be thinking of him.

****

Shatter

He sees the glass shatter as it reaches the floor, but it was signifying something else. That Namine would do her best to forget about all the things Marluxia said, and try and be braver.

****

Common

He knew that she was better than him, she was different, unique, _special_ and he was just a boy who knew a few words, nothing special there.

****

Wake

She smiled and pressed her lips to his in a sudden hurry, knowing that this was one of the only ways to wake him.

****

Care

He cared for her, he admitted, although it didn't make any sense when faced with the fact that Nobodies couldn't feel, but the strangest thing was, he was _glad_ he could care for her. Maybe love, but that was just too abnormal to even think of, but then again, there relationship was abnormal.

****

Acorn

She grabbed the acorn and played with it, having never seeing something like this before, he found it weird that something as trivial as that interested her.

****

Intention

"It was never my attention to grow attached to you, I just did." Zexion confessed to Namine one night while sitting in the library. Namine stared at him apprehensively. "_But_, I'm grateful I did."

****

Spell

He couldn't help but think that Namine had him under her spell, although it wasn't on purpose, the witch could just do that, create a sense of magic wherever she bothered to go. The magic spell of her smile that was reserved just for him.

****

Absence

She bit her lip in his absence, hoping he would come through the door any moment and rescue her from her box and Marluxia, to her surprise, he did.

****

Mock

They mocked them, Marluxia and Larxene, teased them, and did everything they did to ruin their growing friendship, anything to keep the witch obedient. Namine and Zexion didn't care, they were already far too lost in each other to notice.

****

Biscuit

She gratefully accepts the snack, what he doesn't realize is that, at nine o'clock at night, this is her first meal of the day.

****

Report

He reports back to her as promised, telling her where Marluxia was and she smiles, happy that he would bother to do that for her in the first place. When she asks why he did that for her, he just says, "anything to ease your mind."

****

Reserve

His smiles were only reserved for her, she noted one day, he seemed to be smiling more and more when he was around her, and she intended to keep it that way, whatever was making him happy, she was grateful for.


End file.
